Innocent Love
by KitsuneAkai13
Summary: Vegeta has feelings for Goku? They seem to have come at a bad time, something's wrong with the tall Saiyan. Chi-Chi whimpered in pain as Goku squeezed her now broken wrist. “Goku you’re hurting me.” She sobbed. The earth's savior smirked evilly. "I know."
1. prologue

Disclaimer: Nada belongs to me except the plot thing.

Notes: We all know by now! Thoughts r like _this_.

Author: Ok, another veku to add to my collection. :_cries_: The Chichi Slaughter House made me do it! :_laughs_: So this is dedicated to her. Hope u peoples enjoy!

* * *

Silence.

A small head slowly peeked around the dark corner, silent as the tiny being continued his sneaking. Obsidian orbs pierced through the shadows of the sleeping ward, he was here on a mission.

Young Vegeta was searching for the creature responsible for the loud noise piercing through the night, the thing that had awoken him from his sleep.

The noise had stopped by now but the tiny hiccupping sobs could still be heard and with Vegeta's excellent hearing, the boy had found himself in the dark room where the new babies were kept.

_The crying stopped._ Vegeta looked around. _But which one was it?_

He moved to stand on his toes as he glanced into the tiny beds holding the small bundles. The young Saiyans all looked similar, tiny tails curled to chests and dark locks spread gently with sleep.

_Hn, who needs them._ Vegeta scowled. _I want to find the little loudmouth who woke me up and give him a piece of my mind. _

He moved toward the middle of the row and perked up once more, only to have something unknown shoved in his face.

"Ah!"

Vegeta was startled as he fell backward and onto his rump. A pair of dark eyes stared back at him curiously.

The young Prince growled angrily. "Baka."

The tiny baby giggled in delight at the young boy's voice. Vegeta glanced around the room cautiously, he seemed to be the only person in the room, along with the restless baby who continued to watch him curiously.

"What do you want?" He demanded as he looked back at the Saiyan.

"Nm mhn!" The baby waved his fists.

Vegeta smirked, this one had something about him that sparked the boy's interest.

"You think you can defeat me?" He grinned at the baby. "I am the Prince of Saiyans." He informed proudly.

The furry tail waved happily in the air behind the wild haired baby.

"What's your name anyways?" He wondered curiously. "Probably something stupid." He said as an afterthought.

He spied the identification tag and lifted it silently.

"Ka-ka-rot." He sounded it out. "Hm, it's not _too_ bad I suppose." He said to the owner of the name.

Kakarot cooed happily as Vegeta leaned forward to poke him gently.

"Hn, you're soft." He informed his new friend.

Vegeta frowned to himself, he hated to admit it but the baby _was_ cute, he had never had any siblings and this little being seemed to call to him on a deeper level.

_Cute?!_ He moved away quickly. _He's not cute, I can't think that way._

Kakarot pouted at the loss of contact but Vegeta made no move to return to his side. The Prince then frowned in confusion as the baby opened his mouth wide.

"What are you-?" He attempted.

He couldn't continue as a shrill scream echoed through the room, he jumped in surprise and immediately covered his sensitive ears.

The little brat was screaming his head off!

Vegeta's tail swished across the floor in agitation, the noise would alert someone and then he would be caught out of bed.

_Not happening. _

He leaped to his feet and slapped his small hand over Kakarot's mouth, snapping off the sound without hesitation.

Kakarot blinked in curiousness, tears still in his eyes.

"Now you will shut your mouth, do you understand?" Vegeta chided. "That means no crying."

The small child grinned through Vegeta's hand and slowly ran his velvety tongue across the soft skin of the silencing hand.

"Ew!" Vegeta shrieked, throwing himself backward and away from the drooling grin.

Kakarot giggled again and waved a chubby hand in the air.

"Are you mocking me?" Vegeta glowered.

The dark head nodded happily and Vegeta's eyes widened in surprise.

"What?" He demanded.

He felt something brush against his mind and he frowned at the intrusion. He watched the young child in uncertainty, surely it wasn't this tiny baby. It took a lot of intense training to be able to enter another's mind, the mental shields everyone kept up were almost impenetrable with the correct amount of control.

_What are you doing?_ He demanded.

There were no words but a warm, fuzzy feeling filled his head. Kakarot was happy.

The chubby baby simply sat before him, silently sucking on his thumb as his tail flicked behind him. There were no signs that he had this kind of power, Vegeta glanced at the identification tag and nodded. Kakarot was indeed third-class.

"So you're not anything special." Vegeta commented. "Just a stupid baby that makes too much noise."

Kakarot cocked his head. "Gaba?" He gurgled.

Vegeta felt his lips twitching into a slight smile, this tiny Saiyan was different from the rest though, he could tell. He wanted to spend more time with the little creature surprisingly but he knew that he would never be allowed to return to this wing on his own.

He patted the soft hair on Kakarot's head and the baby purred in happiness.

"I have to leave you Kakarot." Vegeta glanced around quickly before hugging the small body to his chest for a brief embrace.

He pulled away and sent a small amount of comfort through the strange bond that had formed between them in their short amount of time together.

Kakarot pouted and reached out his hands in protest as the Prince disappeared into the shadows.

"Ta!" He whined.

There was no reply and the baby whimpered to himself as he curled into a ball and quickly fell into restless sleep.

* * *

"Prince Vegeta, I have to take a quick trip down to the barracks." Radditz informed the small boy.

Vegeta held back the yawn that threatened to escape, he waved his hand uncaringly. "Do what you want."

Radditz nodded and they began making their way to the area below, where the warriors of their race were hidden.

Vegeta sighed in boredom, he hated accompanying his guard to the barracks to visit fellow soldiers.

The burly Saiyans they passed though were not the picture of perfection that Vegeta expected from strong warriors.

_I wonder if Kakarot will be one of these Saiyans one day._ Vegeta mused.

"Radditz!"

They both turned to see a young man coming upon them, smiling brightly and waving.

Radditz nodded to the Saiyan and they began talking, Vegeta ignored them, uninterested with their talk.

_I need sleep, I shouldn't have snuck out so late._ Vegeta mentally groaned as he rubbed his eyes.

Radditz and his friend managed to ignore the young child as they continued their conversation about who knows what.

Vegeta draped himself across a window ledge beside them, watching the sky outside with little interest, he wanted to go out and explore.

More then that, he wanted to see his new friend again.

_I wonder what Kakarot is doing right now._ He smirked to himself. _Probably sleeping._

A flash caught his attention from the corner of his eye and he turned curiously as something shiny moved quickly through the sky.

"They just sent another off to purge." The Saiyan commented as he nodded toward the window.

A tiny shuttle was rocketing through the sky, no doubt an innocent Saiyan child within.

Vegeta felt his heart clench, somehow he knew that the Saiyan inside the disappearing craft was his own Kakarot.

"No." He whispered.

He pushed away from the wall and darted toward the nursery.

"Prince Vegeta!" Radditz called in disapproval.

The young boy ignored his guard and continued running, it had to be a lie, the tiny Saiyan would still be where he left him. He would be safe and smiling when he got there.

He skidded to a stop before the open window, fellow Saiyans continuing to walk past him in their hurry.

_Why? _

His breath hitched in his chest as sadness filled him.

Kakarot was gone.

* * *

Author: Ok peoples, that's it for now :_clenches teeth_: I'm trying to make a "happy" fic this time so it might be a tad off from my normal angst. :_dies_: Hope u like it so far though, I have no clue where it's going. Pleaz review!

-Red


	2. chapter 1

kit-kit: I'm glad u like it so far. :_grins_: That's a great idea but I'm not sure if it'll go with my thing. :_perks__ up_: But I will use some of it, I'm going to add Frieza to the fic now. :_smiles_: So u helped me with the plot thing 'cus I had no clue what I was going to do. Thank u!

animeprincess1452: Cute is good, hopefully it stays that way. :_grins_: Yet another fic I have no plans for. I'm happy u like.

mkh2: Aw, you never finished your fic? I'm sure it would have been good. Thanks for reviewing mine!

Purple-Moonlight: :_grins_: I'm glad u think so.

* * *

Vegeta woke from his dream with a start and glanced around the bright room groggily. 

_Why did I have that dream again?_ He frowned.

The last time he had had that dream was when he was aboard Frieza's ship. And then it had not been a dream but a memory.

He sighed to himself, it had been so long ago that he had befriended the little Saiyan.

He smirked. _Now he's just a huge baka._

Truthfully Vegeta had been surprised the first time he had met "Goku", well reacquainted since beneath that wild hair was his own Kakarot.

The Saiyan did not remember though, he probably never would thanks to that little bump on his head. For this fact, Vegeta was sad.

_It's__ better this way, we both have families to deal with._ He set his jaw.

Not as though Bulma and Trunks could be considered family.

He stood and stretched his cramped muscles.

They meant nothing to him compared to Kakarot.

He moved around his room as he prepared for the new day. He needed to train, that was the only way he could get close to the Saiyan.

Others thought that he trained so rigorously because he wanted to beat Kakarot. He chuckled to himself, he exercised his body so that he would be equal to the man.

_If I am his equal maybe he will think me worthy of his time. _

Vegeta shook his head, if only his father could see him now, striving to gain the attentions of a third-class warrior.

Vegeta scowled as his father's last words rang through his head.

_"You are destined for great things my Son, do not fail me." _

_Hn, just like you didn't fail me, eh father?_ He growled. _You just had me sent off with that monster. _

If he had had his tail it would have been bristling in rage. He frowned. He still missed his tail.

"Baka swordsman had to go and cut it off." He snarled.

He blinked, but why would he be thinking about his tail right now?

_I'll need it to complete the bond with Kakarot. _

He nodded, agreeing with the truth to his words.

He shook his head. "Wait! What?!" He snapped.

_Why the hell would I be thinking about that at a time like this? I've never contemplated finishing the bond. _

He grasped his head, something was wrong. He could sense it, something big was about to happen to them all.

A slight knock on his door broke his strange thoughts and he turned to glare at the person who he knew would be standing there.

"What do you want?" He snapped.

Bulma slowly opened the door and hesitantly walked in.

"Vegeta we need your help." She murmured.

The Saiyan frowned. _Help? Since when did the humans ever come to _him_ for help? _

"What is it Onna?" He demanded.

"Vegeta, there's something wrong with Goku." She said worriedly.

Vegeta scowled at the man's name, it didn't suit the warrior.

"The baka probably just ate too much." He spat, inwardly he felt his heart clench in apprehension, it took a lot to push Kakarot over.

Bulma wrung her hands nervously. "No, it's not that. Chi-Chi brought him over, please, just look at him."

"Fine Onna." He replied briskly.

The scientist sighed in relief and left the room. "Thank you Vegeta."

"Hn, whatever."

He followed her though, down the stairs and into the kitchen where the Sons waited.

"Now what exactly did you pull me down to see?" Vegeta grinned cockily as he entered the room.

His smile disappeared though as his gaze landed on the Saiyan in question, surprise and shock filled his features as he paled.

"Kakarot?"

* * *

Author: Hm, I wonder what happened to Goku. :_grins_: Well I know already, but you'll have to find out later. Mebe the next chap will be longer. Ja ne! 

-Red


	3. chapter 2

This chap is dedicated to kit-kit for giving me the idea to use the evil person in my fic! (I can't tell u who it is here or it'll spoil the fun later) :_winks_: Thanks again.

---------

kit-kit: :_grins_: It's something like that :_frowns_: well I think that's what's wrong with Goku, this is where Frieza comes into play.

mkh2: :_laughs_: I agree with u on the Lion King thing. :_grins_: Goku is going through some changes so we'll see.

Moonlight-6056: I ended it like that so peoples would come back :_grins_: hopefully u didn't wait too long though.

The ChiChi Slaughter House: :_grins_: U update and I'll update. Don't worry though, u find out about Goku now.

Bakura: Thanks, I'm glad u like it so far. We find out about Goku this chap so I hope u enjoy.

harukatenohu: :_smiles_: I'm trying to go fast! Hopefully u didn't have to wait a super long time.

----------

"_Vegeta_." Goku hissed.

The Prince blinked in surprise.

"What the hell happened to him?" He demanded angrily.

Goku panted heavily, he was being supported by his two sons as his legs quivered, making it difficult for him to stand.

The thing that caught Vegeta's attention though was the furry limb flicking behind Goku. He had somehow grown back his tail and it was currently bristled and weaving through the air behind him wildly.

"Vegeta." He growled again, eyes flashing red.

Vegeta scowled in disgust. "I will repeat myself once more, what happened to him?" He spat.

"How the hell should we know?" Gohan panted as Goku tried to yank free of his hold. "We found him like this early in the morning."

Vegeta continued to observe the Saiyan warily. "I don't like this." He murmured.

Goku grinned. "No?" He questioned.

The fellow occupants of the room were surprised by the change of words.

"Kakarot?" Vegeta inquired, tilting his head in the direction of the taller man.

Dark eyes flashed in recognition. "My Prince." Goku bowed his head.

_What is he playing at?_ Vegeta scowled to himself, never had Kakarot acknowledged his heritage.

"Kakarot, what has happened to you?" He asked lightly.

Wild hair was cocked to the side as Goku looked up with a hint of old confusion.

"Does this not please you?" He panted. "I thought my body would be more then acceptable on our home planet."

Vegeta moved away from the prone figure. "Why did you bring him here?" He demanded sharply. "I can not help him anymore then you can."

He shook his head, Kakarot's words had struck somewhere within his mind. It was true what the large warrior claimed, he would be accepted by their people.

_But why now?_

"Vegeta, please, you're the only Saiyan that can help us!" Gohan pleaded.

"I want my dad to be normal again." Goten piped up.

Vegeta shook his head. "I can do nothing." He paused before recklessly continuing. "Just go." He murmured.

Gohan and Goten sighed in defeat and began to drag their father from the room.

"No!" Goku roared.

He snarled angrily and twisted from Gohan and Goten's hold with a flick of his tail, in the process, flinging them into the wall.

Their backs hit forcefully and they left huge indents within the plaster as they fell to the floor. Chi-Chi and Bulma screamed in fear.

"Goku!" Chi-Chi screeched. "Stop it this instant!" She stomped her foot.

Vegeta growled in warning. "Silence you harpy!" He hissed. "Can't you see the state of being he is in?"

Chi-Chi scowled at the short Saiyan. "How dare you speak to me that way you arrogant bastard!" She screamed.

Vegeta smirked. "I'll speak to you any way I please, and if you don't shut that thing you call a mouth you will regret it." He replied lowly.

Dark eyes narrowed. "Are you threatening me?" Chi-Chi demanded.

"I am simply warning you that if you do not silence yourself Kakarot can, and most likely will, attack you." He informed the oblivious woman.

Chi-Chi turned to the Saiyan in question and blinked in surprise. Goku was swaying slightly as he stared at them through blood red eyes. His labored breaths were now coming out in short growls as he bared his canines in warning.

"What's wrong with him?" Chi-Chi turned to Vegeta. "I know you have something to do with this." She accused.

Vegeta laughed at her words. "You think _I_ did this to him?" He shook his head. "Foolish creature, these are his Saiyan instincts taking over, I have no control over what he does."

Chi-Chi glared daggers at the man and stepped toward him with a raised hand. "You bastard." She growled.

Vegeta stood his ground and smirked at the enraged woman, pushing her farther into her rage.

"Do it and see what happens to you." He taunted.

Neither got to carry out their threats as a loud roar broke everyone's concentration. Goku's eyes narrowed as they locked onto Chi-Chi's offending hand.

"Vegeta." He panted.

He flashed forward before anyone could make move to stop him and snapped his wife's hand away from the other Saiyan.

"Never. Touch." He hissed.

Chi-Chi whimpered in pain as Goku squeezed her now broken wrist within his large hands.

"Goku you're hurting me." She sobbed slightly.

The four other beings in the room watched in fear as their savior smirked evilly.

"I know." He grinned.

Ki began to gather within his palm while Chi-Chi's hand remained locked in his grip. The woman tried to struggle away from him with large and frightened eyes.

"Goku, please no!" She pleaded.

Her onetime husband remained with his glazed eyes staring forward, something was going on through that head of his. What she could decipher from his intense gaze was that she was _not_ about to be released.

"Kakarot, stand down."

Goku jerked toward Vegeta and frowned. "But the woman-" He faltered in confusion.

"Don't kill her Kakarot, you'll just end up regretting it later." Vegeta said in an offhanded manner.

Everyone stared incredulously at the man who had just rescued Chi-Chi, amazement clear on their faces.

"V-vegeta?" Gohan asked hesitantly.

Cold eyes narrowed and the boy found himself on the receiving end of a killer glare.

"Get out."

Gohan blinked. "What?"

"I said to get out, all of you!" Vegeta demanded angrily. "Leave me to Kakarot."

The others looked to each other for confirmation, the big question was if they trusted him enough.

The shorter Saiyan did not wait for them to respond but instead walked toward Goku and grabbed his arm.

"Vegeta?" Goku frowned.

"It's too noisy out here." He said simply as he dragged them into the Gravitation room.

He pushed the tall man in and shut the door behind them and locked it. He turned to Goku with his arms crossed.

"Now tell me Kakarot." He demanded silently.

Goku's eyes shone brightly, some underlying emotion filling his dark orbs.

"Vegeta." The whisper was silent.

"Kakarot, what happened to you?" Vegeta asked.

The large Saiyan purred and tried to nuzzle Vegeta's hand.

"Vegeta." He murmured.

_I don't have time for this! _Vegeta growled.

"Is that all you can say Kakarot?!" He snapped in annoyance. "Has your brain turned into mush in such a short amount of time?"

There was a dark chuckle. "Actually my pet, that isn't half of what I can say."

Vegeta recoiled from the evil tinted voice and stared in horror at his fellow Saiyan.

"What did you say?" He whispered.

Goku grinned and looked up with strangely bright eyes. "Did you actually think you could escape from me my pet?" He chuckled.

Vegeta felt his blood run cold. That voice, that horrible voice that had haunted him for so long, it now echoed within Kakarot's own. This wasn't happening, not to Kakarot, he was meant to be pure.

"Frieza." He hissed with intense loathing.

Goku nodded, his dark locks swaying slightly with the movement. "Very good monkey, I've come to take you back." He murmured.

Vegeta's gaze narrowed. "What have you done with Kakarot?" He demanded.

Goku smiled as he pointed to his own chest. "This worthless creature?" He chuckled. "I have merely taken control of my servant, never fear my sweet, he is still here."

"_Servant_?" Vegeta spat. "Kakarot would never bow down to you; he killed you for fucks sake!"

Sharpened canines were bared in a feral grin. "Ah, but that is where you are wrong." He trailed his fingers sensuously down his body. "I have been part of him since his infancy."

Vegeta paled. "No." He whispered in disbelief. "There's no possible way we wouldn't have noticed!"

_No way _I_ wouldn't have noticed._

A smirk graced the taller man's handsome face. "Do you recall that so called bump to his head Goku suffered from when he was first stranded on this planet?" He murmured.

Disbelief filled Vegeta's features. The imposter nodded evilly.

"It wasn't a rock that stole Goku's Saiyan memories." He laughed in triumph. "It was me!"

Vegeta felt bile rise in his throat, all this time, this monster had been controlling Kakarot.

"How?" He growled past clenched teeth. "How did you get to him?"

"Why that is simple, on my way to your pathetic planet I happened upon one of your primitive shuttles carrying this barbaric Saiyan child." He cocked his head and smirked. "What else was there to do but destroy it?"

Vegeta felt his heart clench, his Kakarot. The same day he had been kidnapped by that monster, Kakarot had been on the ship with him without him even knowing.

"I of course thought otherwise in the end, the creature held an uncanny resemblance to a particular Saiyan I was having problems with at the time." He waved his hand uncaringly. "Bardock I believe it was."

_Kakarot's father._ Vegeta stared in shock. _Had the low class Saiyan actually stood up to Frieza?_

"I killed him though so don't get any ideas." He smirked.

Vegeta tried to control his labored breathing. "Why did you wait until now to take control of Kakarot." He winced as his voice cracked.

Goku smiled softly. "Don't cry my sweet." He soothed. "You will have your precious Kakarot when I am finished playing with him."

Vegeta felt himself going weak. "What do you want?" He asked softly, knowing this was what the monster was waiting for.

Goku raised an incredulous brow. "So soon? Hm, I didn't think you would give in to me so quickly and willingly." His eyes flashed. "I was going to have a little fun with you before you gave in."

Vegeta scowled despite himself. "_Fun_?" He spat. "Leave Kakarot out of this."

He could feel a cold chill surrounding him, he had become accustomed to the frigidness of Frieza though and ignored it with a heavy heart. He knew he had said the wrong words.

"There's something more to the Kakarot isn't there? Perhaps some type of emotional attachment on your part."

Vegeta's eyes widened, Frieza had found his weakness already. What was he planning on doing?

Goku nodded. "Just as I expected." He shook his head. "My poor little monkey, you've gone and attached yourself to this fool."

Vegeta shook his head roughly. "No." He denied. "I hold no feelings for that third-class."

A glowing hand was splayed across Goku's heart. "No? Then you won't mind if I kill him."

Vegeta's eyes widened. "Stop!" He shut his mouth quickly in regret and closed his eyes as he sealed his fate.

Frieza was enjoying this. "Just as I thought." He grinned.

Vegeta merely glowered at the familiar face, loathing the fact that behind innocent eyes a monster lay in wait.

"Now back to that promise of fun."

"No." Vegeta turned away.

Goku grinned. "You can't tell me you aren't attracted to this body sweetling. What more could you possibly want then to ravish this form?"

Vegeta shook his head. "Stop your games Frieza, what do you want?" He growled.

Goku paused and Vegeta knew this was the final test. "I want you to kill him." The voice that finally answered was cold.

Vegeta flinched in surprise. "What?"

"Kill Goku." The grin staring back at him was malicious.

"You bastard." Vegeta hissed.

Goku's body smirked. "Prove you care for him, save him from his fate."

Vegeta trembled in anger. "What fate?"

"I plan on keeping this body and exacting my revenge on those close to you fools. Then I shall kill him." The false Goku shrugged.

"Those aren't options!" Vegeta roared.

A smirk greeted his words. "That doesn't concern me."

Vegeta bowed his head while his teeth clenched painfully in anger. He couldn't possibly harbor the _idea_ of harming Kakarot! No, too long he had watched his young friend grow into the warrior he was now.

_I won't give up on you so easily Kakarot._ He thought desperately.

"Leave." He whispered softly.

"So you have decided to obey me once again?" Frieza chuckled within the body of his enemy.

Vegeta roughly shook his head. "Just go!" He trembled in fury.

Laughter met his words, an evil, shadowy thing. Only one as dark as Frieza could attain a cackle as mad as that.

"I will return."

The dark laughter filled the room in a crazed swirl of madness. It was brief and slowly faded, leaving Vegeta's shoulders to sag. A soft breathing filled the room and Vegeta shook his head regretfully.

"Vegeta?"

He froze at the timid voice and turned to the confused figure with guilty eyes.

----------

Author: Was this chap longer then the last two? :_grins_: I think so! Did u expect that? Neither did I, well ja ne 'til the next update, whenever that may be. Review for me, por favor!

-Red


	4. chapter 3

Omega Weapon: Sorry it took so long, hope u like it.

The Chi-Chi Slaughter House: :_cries_: Yes I know, :_pouts_: no evilness. :_grins_: I'll make sure Vege protects Goku though, never fear.

kit-kit: Um, wow. :_grins_: U have a ton of really good ideas, do u write? :_chuckles_: If I used all yur stuff this would end up being longer then I could handle. :_sighs_: Plus I promised TCCSH :_points to reviewer above_: I would make this happy. Though there will be rape of course, had to get that in there.

harukatenohu: I'm glad u like, sorry for the long wait, I got in trouble! :_cries_: And I just realized I didn't underline yur name in the review corner thing before, I'm sorry!

Moonlight-6056: :_grins_: I can't wait either, I find out as I'm writing since I have nothing planned for this fic.

mkh2: Very good guess! I luv it when peoples guess in their reviews, plus yur right, well I think u r unless I changed it. (::) Have a cookie :_chuckles_:

animeprincess1452: I just had to have some type of evilness for a while before I twisted this thing into oblivion. I think I should kill Chi-Chi just for fun though.

Azure Ocelot: :_grins_: Don't worry, Goku won't be dying anytime soon, I'm not allowed to kill him. Luv the name by the way.

* * *

"Kakarot." Vegeta murmured with regret.

The confused Saiyan frowned up at him from his sprawled position on the cool ground.

"Why Vegeta?" Tears shone within Goku's eyes.

Vegeta turned away from the hurt masking Goku's features, never had he wanted the younger to deal with this kind of pain.

"Fate." He shrugged.

Dark orbs narrowed angrily through their tears. "Fate?" Goku growled. "You call this fate?"

Vegeta scowled. "What else is there to say Kakarot?" He demanded. "I hope you feel better, get well soon?! There is nothing for me to say, nothing that will make this better!"

Goku raised his chin stubbornly. "What he said, was it all true?"

Vegeta sighed and nodded. "Everything he said was true Kakarot."

"Even the fact that you love me?"

Vegeta's eyes widened, he had forgotten about that little revelation. He quickly turned to his fellow Saiyan's face and was shocked to see something akin to hope reflecting in the teary face.

"I never-" He began to deny.

"Liar." Goku hissed.

He lunged at the startled man and pulled him down to the floor beneath him. Goku rested his head on Vegeta's heaving chest and the older Saiyan found himself purring unwilling to sooth the younger, yet taller man. His arms linked together to embrace the other in their warmth.

Goku smiled gently and nuzzled the rumbling area before him. "I'm scared Vegeta." He whispered softly.

Vegeta clenched his eyes shut, he couldn't get close to Kakarot, there was too much pain involved.

"Kakarot." He murmured.

Goku shook his head. "Don't tell me no Vegeta." A whimper escaped his trembling lips. "I just want to stay here for a moment longer."

Vegeta nodded silently. "You have right to be frightened Kakarot, you know that I must kill you." He informed.

The body within his arms stiffened and Vegeta felt his heart drop.

"Why?"

"Didn't you hear him Kakarot? He plans on killing you anyway!" Vegeta shook his head. "I would rather you die by my hand then by that monster."

"So you _do_ have feelings for me." Goku locked eyes.

"Kakarot, why must you-"

His words were silenced as soft lips descended upon his own. He moaned despite himself as Goku's tongue caressed his lips, gently yet firmly demanded access. He readily agreed and barred his mouth to the innocent Saiyan's ministrations.

Goku slowly brought his hand up to Vegeta's face and brushed gentle fingers against the smooth skin beneath them. The kiss was broken when they both felt their lungs catch fire.

Vegeta panted as he stared at the floor. _Why? How? _He couldn't focus his thoughts.

"I really like you too Vegeta." Goku whispered.

Vegeta's head shot up and he stared incredulously at the figure before him. The first time he had met Kakarot came to mind and he frowned.

"Why?"

Goku looked at him with a confused frown marring his child-like face. "What do you mean?"

"Why do you have feelings for me, all I have been to you is cruel, never have I shown you mercy or compassion." Vegeta said angrily.

Goku smiled gently and nodded. "The first time we met Vegeta, my feelings were realized."

Vegeta frowned. "Nappa?" He referred to his past companion and the first time he had met "Goku".

Goku shook his head. "Before him." His gaze bore into Vegeta's soul. "We were meant to be together Vegeta, don't you remember, that day on Vegetasai."

Vegeta's mouth gaped open in shock. "H-how do you remember that day? You were too young to be aware of things such as that!"

"We were bonded that day Vegeta, our souls found each other." He laughed lightly. "You obviously believe in fate." He said referring to their earlier words. "Why can't you believe this?"

Vegeta struggled for words. "I can't, not with you." He attempted to pull away from the embrace they had wrapped themselves in.

Goku squeezed his body desperately. "Don't leave me!" He cried.

Vegeta froze. "Kakarot."

"Please, he'll come back if you leave me alone." Tears brimmed in his dark orbs.

Vegeta frowned, he didn't want Kakarot to suffer more then he had to. "I'll stay with you Kakarot, but don't get any ideas." He warned.

Goku nodded hurriedly. "Thank you Vegeta."

Vegeta nodded and found himself stroking Goku's head, brushing his fingers through the wild mass of black. "Tell me what happened Kakarot." He said gently.

Goku tensed yet continued to allow Vegeta to hold him. "I was at home." He murmured.

"I know that baka." Vegeta gently thumped his head. "Tell me what happened to bring about this change."

"I remember ChiChi was yelling at me for something, she hit me like she always does and then I got mad." Goku shook his head. "Everything turned red and it was like a switch was turned on inside of me, I wanted blood."

"Was anyone hurt?" Vegeta questioned.

"I knew you would not be happy with me, and my blood called for you, I needed you." Goku replied with a small frown.

"Hn, it seems you got a taste of your Saiyan side." Vegeta smirked. "Since we share a small bond our souls long for each other."

Goku sighed. "I miss the old ways." He murmured softly.

Vegeta was surprised by his words. "Kakarot, do you remember our customs?" He questioned.

A morbid chuckle bubbled in Goku's chest. "Frieza awakened my memories when he decided to take over my body."

"So you witnessed everything that bastard had to say." Vegeta said flatly.

The tall man nodded. "I could see and hear everything, but I couldn't move. I wanted to protect you from the evil he was forcing me to say." Goku spoke truthfully.

"If you heard everything as you claim, why do you remain here?" Vegeta demanded in disgust. "He will return and you will have no control."

The earth's savior smiled softly. "I trust you Vegeta."

Vegeta blinked in surprise.

"I know you will protect me." Goku winked. "And I'll make sure you don't leave me like last time."

A picture of their first meeting formed in Vegeta's mind and he looked down at Goku in surprise.

"All this time you have known about our bond?" He felt his heart squeezing in pain.

"Is it important Vegeta, we've found each other now." Goku soothed.

Vegeta shook his head. "From the moment we met I've known it was you, despite that stupid name you've adopted and the memories you lost, I knew you were my Kakarot. I want to know how long you've made me suffer in vain."

Goku bowed his head. "When I first saw you, I felt something, but it wasn't clear." He admitted. "There was this immense feeling of pain and mourning washing over me."

"I knew at that moment you were lost to me." Vegeta replied.

"I'm here now." Goku said firmly.

Vegeta smiled sadly. "But you're not."

"What are you talking about Vegeta?" Goku frowned lightly.

Vegeta roughly pulled away from the man, his enemy. "You have never been with me, look at our lives, look at the situation we are in now!"

"Vegeta, I love you." Goku growled lowly.

"You say that despite the fact that you have two children by that human woman."

"You have no room to talk! What is Trunks to you, nothing?!" Goku snarled in return.

Vegeta smirked. "You're gone Kakarot."

Goku scowled. "Wha-"

"You were never here were you?!" Vegeta roared. "You fucking bastard, stop these games!"

Silence.

A cold grin slowly found its way onto Goku's face. "Very good monkey boy."

Vegeta laughed in a tired manner. "You'll never let me be, will you."

He could almost see Frieza smirking at him, the picture was so vivid he shivered with coldness. Goku's eyes held an evilness no one could hope to achieve.

"Did you really think I would allow my hold on this creature to go after I've waited so long to gain control? No Vegeta, he is mine, through and through."

"Then why the hell do you need me?" Vegeta asked brokenly.

A dark chuckle filled the room. "Because I love you." He replied with a mocking sneer.

"Shut up." The true Saiyan hissed in anger.

Goku moved forward. "But why my Prince? Did you not tell me you love me?" He pouted slightly.

Vegeta scowled in disgust, it repulsed him that such a creature was residing in the mind of Kakarot.

"I don't want anything to do with you!" He gripped his head in pain as he screamed.

"You're broken." Frieza grinned evilly.

Vegeta glanced up dully toward his enemy. "What?"

Goku's body slid forward sensuously. "You've given up haven't you, I never thought it would be so simple to break you my pet." He shook his head.

Vegeta backed away slowly, a wary look gracing his features. "Stay away from me you bastard." He hissed.

Goku's eyes flashed. "I think not." He grinned, licking his lips.

Vegeta's eyes widened as he found himself pressed tightly against the wall, Kakarot hovering dangerously close. His eyes darted toward an escape route but found none.

Goku's eyes were half-lidded as he grinned.

"I think it's time for that fun I mentioned earlier."

Vegeta stiffened in fear as flashes from his past were relived. Cold dread washed over him and Goku moved forward.

_Please Kakarot._ Vegeta clenched his eyes shut against the terrifying images.

Rough fingers took hold of his head and he was forced into a lustful kiss.

_Save me. _

* * *

Author: Um, yeah, I was on restriction from my comp for the past 2 weeks so I couldn't update. :_cries_: I'm so sorry u had to wait forever! Next chap is a rape scene, or I could just skip it :_grins_: u tell me. Remember peoples, I don't know where this is going, so don't hate me if it turns out weird. Review please. Ja ne.

-Red


	5. chapter 4

Author: K, like I said, I'm listening to u guys. No rape scene 'cus I think if I had it, it would make some people mad at me. :_grins_: Plus I've been reminded this is supposed to be happy, so I'll try to switch this around into a lighter mood. :_laughs_: Sorry again.

* * *

The Chichi Slaughter House: No, no. :_grins sheepishly_: I just kinda got off track with the angst. It _will_ be happy in the end! :_sighs_: I hope.

animeprincess1452: :_smiles_: Hope yur holiday was good too. Bleh Frieza must die! :_smirks_: We'll see.

Moonlight-6056: Glad u like :_grins_: and I'm sure Goku will save Vege in the end.

kit-kit: :_chuckles_: Well even if u never finish fics, you've got good ideas. :_grins_: Don't worry about Vege either, this is supposed to be happy I guess.

Zack, the saya-jin: :_s__alutes_: Ai ai captain. :_chuckles_: I'm really sorry my style started changing so abruptly, I don't usually do "happy" fics, so I was kinda going back to normal. :_smiles_: I didn't take it as a flame, I'm glad u said something, I need to stick with what I say I'm doing. And I didn't mind any errors, I'd have trouble if I was writing in another language too. :_grins_: Thanks for your review.

Galacia: :_laughs_: Yeah, everything works out in the end. :_blinks_: Which is right now, so u don't have to wait that long. I hope u like how it turns out.

suisheu: :_blinks_: You've been waiting for a fic like this? :_shocked_: I'm surprised, since it really has no rhythm to it. :_nods_: Yes Goku is stuck inside his body :_thoughtfully_: I never really thought as to _how_ Goku was taken over. :_grins_: But yur idea is good. :_winces_: I hope u still luv me after this is done, 'cus I think it really sucks. Luv the name by the way, sounds cool.

* * *

_Kakarot!_ Vegeta's mind whirled in turmoil. Where was he? He had to escape the burning hands of his enemy.

"Vegeta." A voice tickled his senses.

_He won't hurt me this time. Kakarot won't let him._

"Come on sleepyhead." The voice chided.

The Saiyan groaned and tried to move away from the pressing force on his mind.

"Kakarot, go away." He murmured in annoyance.

A light chuckle greeted his words and dark eyes immediately shot open in surprise.

"Kakarot?" Vegeta turned sharply toward the figure.

Goku smiled brightly and waved in a warm manner. "Morning 'Geta."

_What happened?_ Vegeta looked around hurriedly, expecting to see the Gravitation Room they had been in moments before. _What the hell!?_

Vegetasai.

They were in the same room that they had first met in so many years before, in fact, they were in the process of meeting as their adult counterparts stood so calmly and watched.

Vegeta watched through wide eyes as a tiny version of himself stealthily slipped around a shadowed corner which led to the Saiyan nursery. _How is this possible?_ He thought in awe.

:_I told you that we bonded this day, this is truly our past_.: A warm presence in Vegeta's mind soothed.

Vegeta turned in surprise toward the larger version of the Saiyan he was about to meet. "Kakarot, how is this happening?" He murmured.

Goku smiled sadly. "There was a bad explosion." He said simply.

Vegeta frowned. "Explosion? What are you talking about?" He felt a darkness clench at his heart.

Goku placed a hand over his own heart. "I know." He said softly, referring to the slight twinge in his own chest. "That day with Frieza, I fought him Vegeta, I fought him for you."

"And you…" Vegeta's eyes widened.

Goku nodded with a sad smile. "I died."

-----_Flashback_-----

"Stop!" The pressure on his lips disappeared and Vegeta's eyes opened in fear.

Kakarot stood before him, his own hand clawing at his throat with malice. The fire burning in his eyes, Vegeta recognized it as his own Kakarot, not Frieza.

"Kakarot!" He cried.

Desperate eyes turned on his frozen figure. "K-kill me." His fingers tightened their hold on his neck, cutting off his plea.

Vegeta stiffened and he pressed himself into the wall he had only moments before had been desperately trying to escape. "What?" He whispered.

Goku's eyes flashed teal as he pleaded with the one man he knew could end his pain. The only one who could kill him had to be the one who loved him the most.

"I can't hold him back Vegeta, _please_!" His body began trembling as power surrounded him unwillingly. "If you love me at all you will do this for me!" He roared with his eyes clenched shut.

"He will never kill you." His voice turned icy immediately.

Goku shook his head, trying to regain control of his body. "I won't let you hurt him." He protested.

His face twisted into an evil smirk. "I'd be more worried about myself." The voice was a hiss of darkness.

Vegeta covered his ears desperately. It hurt so much to see Kakarot like this, in pain.

:_Then end it for __me_.:

Vegeta's eyes locked onto similar obsidian orbs in confusion. A small smiled greeted his questioning expression.

:_If you love me Vegeta, please_.: Goku pleaded with him. :_I don't want this body to harm you in any way_.:

_But it's because of my love that I cannot._ Vegeta's eyes filled with regretful tears.

Goku's eyes grew cold in a heartbeat. :_Then I have no choice_.: The whisper of his thought was the last Vegeta felt.

Aloud his voice was as cold as his expression. "Well it seems your little Goku couldn't match my own power." There was a sneer. "His body is mine."

Vegeta bowed his head, his stomach was roiling with pain as his heart clenched desperately. Why did it fall onto his shoulders?

:_I love you_.: He felt a comforting weight fill his heart with warmth and he smiled despite himself.

"Thank you Kakarot." He whispered.

Frieza frowned. "What do you keep mumbling about, don't you understand it's over?" He laughed.

Vegeta nodded his head. "It is the end. For _you_." His eyes narrowed.

He screamed his fury as his energy filled the room. He could almost picture Kakarot smiling at him and nodding.

"Die you bastard!" He screamed before everything went black.

-----_End Flashback_-----

Vegeta's hand rose to his head at the memory. "It really happened." He whispered.

Goku nodded beside him. "Over a month ago actually." He informed. "I've been with you Vegeta, guarding you, because my spirit still lives within your heart."

"A month?" Vegeta asked incredulously.

A smile shone in Goku's eyes. "Well that's how long it took you to gather the dragonballs."

Vegeta's mouth opened in question and Goku gently placed a finger on his lips to silence him.

"You collected the dragonballs to wish me back, knowing that you wouldn't be able to." He said sadly. "I had run out of lives this time."

"But, you're here." Vegeta protested around the silencing digit.

"Well, you got very angry with Shenron after he told you no." Goku smirked.

-----_Flashback_-----

"Your wish can not be granted." The booming voice roared.

Vegeta trembled in rage. "You bastard." He hissed. "Why not?!"

The dragon remained silent. "What is your wish?" He rumbled.

The lone Saiyan fell to his knees in defeat, it wasn't possible, he wouldn't accept it. It had taken him so long to collect the damn balls, and for what, nothing? _No_.

After everything, he wasn't going to accept this injustice. He had given up his family, turned his back on them for the chance to bring back his missing soul.

"And now this fucking creature is going to tell me no?!" He snarled.

"What is your wish?"

"I want Kakarot back!" He screamed to the dark sky.

Tears streamed down his pale cheeks as his eyes became dull with numbness.

"I wish this had never happened." He whispered before he fell into unconsciousness.

"Your wish shall be granted." The voice followed him into the darkness.

-----_End Flashback_-----

Vegeta blinked as he was brought back to the present. He turned in time to see their smaller forms interacting with each other.

"So you're not anything special." Chibi Vegeta commented. "Just a stupid baby that makes too much noise."

Kakarot cocked his head. "Gaba?" He gurgled.

The miniature Vegeta looked as though he wanted to smile. He patted the soft hair on the baby's head and the tiny Saiyan purred in happiness.

"I have to leave you Kakarot." The small Vegeta glanced around quickly before hugging the tiny body to his chest for a brief embrace.

"I really missed you when you left me." Goku said sadly as he watched the young prince disappear into the shadows. His smaller self seemed to mirror his emotions as he reached out with a chubby hand.

"Kakarot." Vegeta murmured.

Goku moved forward and enveloped Vegeta into his arms. He buried his nose in the dark locks and inhaled deeply, reveling in the comforting scent. "I love you."

Vegeta nodded slightly and hugged back tightly. "Kakarot, why are we here?" He returned to the immediate problem.

Goku smiled. "Your wish Vegeta."

"But the dragon wouldn't grant it." Vegeta frowned into the firm chest he was pressed against.

"He did, that is why you are here." Goku smiled sadly. "You wished that this had never happened."

Vegeta stiffened. "So I'm here, in the past?" His whisper was confused.

Goku's eyes burned with passion. "Vegeta, this is your chance to change your future, I followed you to make sure you made the correct decision." His eyes closed briefly. "This is your chance to stop whatever there was between us."

He looked toward the now sleeping baby with a pained expression.

"You know what you have to do Vegeta." He moved away from the Saiyan.

"What?!" Vegeta snapped, eyes blazing. "You expect me to kill your past self?"

"It's necessary." Goku replied firmly.

"I just got you back Kakarot, I'm not about to let you go again." He growled forcefully.

Dark eyes narrowed. "Then you are damning yourself." Goku spat.

Vegeta shrugged. "So be it." He replied curtly.

Goku growled angrily. "Vegeta! Why must you argue with me, it's what I want." His eyes darted toward the silent form. "I'll do it myself then."

Vegeta jolted out of his thoughts and stared at his fellow Saiyan in shock. "No."

It was too late though as Goku lifted the squalling child from its warmth. His tight grip on the sensitive tail wrenched small screams from the smaller version of himself.

Vegeta glanced around worriedly. "Kakarot, someone is going to come." He warned, hoping this would deter further action against the past.

Goku winced in pain as sharp jolts of fire raced up his spine. He was feeling the effects of his own punishment.

"It doesn't matter Vegeta, let me be done with this and then you can return."

Vegeta finally had had enough. "Goku stop, I demand it!" He commanded.

Goku blinked owlishly in surprise at hearing his earth name and dropped the child in its bed. The pain immediately stopped in his own body and the baby glared up at him with reproach, his tail curling protectively against his body.

Vegeta nodded. "Now we shall deal with this in the way _I_ see fit." He crossed his arms in their familiar haughty position across his torso.

Goku smiled slightly and bowed his head. "Yes my Prince."

Vegeta stalked forward and looked down at the curious Saiyan child. "Hello there." He cooed gently.

If Goku was surprised at all by Vegeta's strange behavior he remained silent as he watched his soul mate carefully lift the baby.

Vegeta smirked. "I'm going to have a surprise waiting in my room in the morning." He chuckled lightly.

He led them out of the nursery, surprisingly all other occupants had remained sleeping despite their loud words and no guards had come, which made Vegeta question the security of his home.

They were silent as they made their way toward the Prince's corridors with the gurgling Kakarot. The baby seemed happy to have escaped the room they had been in.

"Now Kakarot, I'm going to leave you here in my room." He told the older version of the Saiyan.

Goku nodded his consent. "How do you think this will change the future?" He wondered.

Vegeta shook his head. "I'm not sure, it just feels right." He smiled slightly.

Goku smiled in return as they left the child. His arm linked with Vegeta's as they walked the silent halls.

"I love you Vegeta." He whispered to the shadows.

And, as if those had been the magic words, Vegeta fell to the ground, unconscious once more.

* * *

Vegeta screamed as he shot up, breath ragged in his chest as wild eyes darted around his surroundings. There was soft moan of protest beside him and he turned sharply.

"Mm, go back to sleep my King." A deep voice murmured.

"Kakarot?" Vegeta breathed. _King?_

A sleepy orb cracked open slightly to the rising light of the sun, the Saiyan released a calming purr and stretched beside the smaller being.

"Yes Vegeta?" He smiled.

"W-where are we? And why did you call me your King?"

Kakarot frowned as he looked toward his soul mate, he placed a worried hand upon his clammy brow. "Are you feeling well this morning? Maybe you should see the healers later if you're getting headaches again." He suggested.

"Where are we?" Vegeta asked again, the tickling at the back of his mind was growing into an itch as he felt the familiarity of this room.

"Vegetasai." Kakarot's frown remained in place. "The planet you rule."

"Rule?" He breathed in surprise.

Realization seemed to blossom across Kakarot's features. "This is another relapse isn't it?" He murmured, warm and comforting arms reached out and pulled Vegeta close to the rumbling chest. "I know you're not over your father's death, but Vegeta, this is killing you if you keep thinking about it."

Vegeta laughed inwardly. _The death of his father? That bastard betrayed me, why would I shed tears for him? _

:_Because you were close to him_.: A reproachful voice filled his mind.

Vegeta winced, he had forgotten Kakarot could hear his thoughts and feel his emotions. He tried to change the subject before any more errors could be made on his part.

"So this is home?" He asked, appreciatively looking around the spacious room.

Kakarot nodded absently. "It has been since our mating ceremony." He replied.

Vegeta's eyes lit up merrily. "We're mates?" He asked excitedly.

Kakarot pouted cutely. "You don't remember our joining ceremony?" He asked forlornly.

Vegeta lay back down beside the well-muscled chest of his mate. His heart swelled up in joy, they were truly mates.

"I want to hear it from you again." He replied sweetly.

Kakarot smiled brightly when he felt the burst of love from his side of the bond and nodded happily as he cuddled against his King.

"It was beautiful." He purred. "The entire kingdom was there and the food was amazing!"

Vegeta chuckled and slowly began running his fingers through dark locks as he listened.

"The words you said were so beautiful Vegeta." Kakarot breathed as he remembered their day together.

A smile crept onto the listener's face. "What did I say?" He murmured softly.

"No time will ever hold us apart. You are my past, present and future for all eternity. As long as our bond stays strong and even after, I shall stay by your side." He quoted.

"Hn, sounds too sappy to be me." Vegeta smirked.

Kakarot's mouth dropped open. "Vegeta!" He cried in protest to the tease. "I thought it was romantic!"

"Hn, yes, _too_ romantic." Vegeta replied.

Kakarot became sulky as his tail slowly twisted in the air, relaying his true feelings of contentment. Vegeta remained relaxed as his eyes shone brightly. This was his new future, against all odds he had changed his life for the better. He knew there were pieces missing from this new puzzle he would have to reveal, but he would do so gladly as long as Kakarot was beside him.

A though struck him and he frowned. "What about Goku?" He asked, turning toward his mate. Had he truly forgotten about their past?

"Goku?" Kakarot frowned. "Who's that?"

Vegeta smiled secretly. "No one." He replied smoothly.

Kakarot pouted and he sat up. "_Vegeta_, tell me!" He whined playfully.

"It's no one Kakarot, don't worry." Vegeta assured.

"Are you cheating on me with another Saiyan?" Kakarot demanded with his hands on his hips, he sniffed. "Though Goku is a strange name, I don't understand why you would want someone with a name like that." His tail twitched in agitation.

Vegeta merely chuckled at the worry on the Saiyan's youthful face. "I love you Kakarot."

He rolled over with his back facing his mate and smiled. This was a future he would live out happily.

"Vegeta, I'm serious!"

* * *

Author: The end, blah. :_frowns_: It was a happy ending ne? Weird, but still nice. :_winces_: Though when I was re-reading it, there was some angst I guess. I don't know what else to do with this so I decided to end it. But I made the pair happy! That's the main thing. So leave your review and tell me how much u liked/hated my fic. Thanks, ja ne.

-Red


End file.
